


To Do Your Duty

by Crowleys



Series: Fury Burns [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys/pseuds/Crowleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne knows that she'll need Stannis' help to save Sansa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone all you have to know is that Stannis didn't burn Shireen  
> This one is going to be a bit different than Please Forgive Me and I hope the characters won't be too OOC ...  
> I hope you don't mind my spelling . English is not my first language and I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors.

_He failed_

_He failed to take Winterfell ..._

_He failed to defeat the Boltons..._

_He failed to feed his men ..._

_and worst of all_

_He failed his daughter ..._

 

_He send her away before the battle begun , if you can even call it a battle ... slaughter that's what it was . The Bolton men killed every one of his men except him ._

_He wasn't a fool he knew that he would die here today ._

_Leaving Shireen behind ... She would be alone like he had been .... parentless.... only her and Ser Davos ... He left him with clear instructions ._

_**Shireen will sit on the Iron Throne !**   _

_She will remember him . She was strong !_

_When she heard what had happened to her mother ... She stayed strong ... He knew that Selyse wasn't a  good mother but when they found her dead body ... She hung herself after loosing all hope when he killed the Red Witch ._

_He thought Shireen would cry ... scream ... anything but she didn't even flinch when they burned her mothers body . She held onto his cloak as to make sure he was still there ... now he wasn't and would never be again ..._

 

 

"Any last words ? "  _Renlys knight asked him ... she would kill him he was sure of that  and strangely he accepted his faith .._

 

"Go on do your duty"

 

_She looked at him raised her sword and ..._

_A loud noise right next to his left ear .. steel colliding with wood ... no pain ..._

_He opened his eyes and found that her sword was stuck in the tree behind his back ..._

_He slowly looked up at her . She looked down still holding the  Valyrian Steel Sword ._

_Her face red with anger and her voice deadly quiet_ "Sansa" 


	2. Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see that all of you enjoyed my story so far and I hope that you'll like this chapter as well :)

"You're going to help us save Sansa Stark from the Boltons!"

_That is why he's still alive she could have killed him by now ..._

 

"You can't threaten me with death you're going to kill me anyway ....  so what makes you think that I will help you ? "

 

"I've heard that you are a honorable man .... 

a honorable man wouldn't kill his brother... but if there is some honor left in you .... than  you will help us !" 

 

_He noticed that he was grinding his teeth ._

_She wasn't as simple minded as he had thought ..._

_Of course he knew from the beginning that he would help them to save Sansa ..._

_Her father defended his claim and was executed by Joffrey because of it ..._

_Sansa was promised to the murderer of her father and now she had to live with the murderers of her mother and brother ...._

_He also heard other rumors about Joffrey and he didn't dare to think about the things Roose Bolton's Bastard was capable of doing..._

_He knew that she deserved better than this even through he never met her ._

_He knew that he was sentenced to death and he accepted it but if he was going to die the last thing he would do was honorable ._

_He would save Sansa and then be executed for murdering his brother._

 

" But don't expect me to let you live because you helped us !" 

 

_He remembered words that he once said to Davos ..._

 

"A good act doesn't wash out the bad , nor a bad act the good . I will help you save Sansa and then I will pay for murdering my brother with blood magic .

It is what justice demands Lady Brienne ! " 

 

_Brienne was staring at him ..._

 

"Mabye I was wrong and you are a honorable man after all kinslayer . " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be a bit different and there will be Sansa's POV


	3. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments on the last chapter this means so much to me :)   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

_Cold ... It was so cold ...._

_but she had to get up .... she had to get up and run !_

_Run before he finds her ...._

_She wasn't alone ..... She jumped whilst holding his hand..._

"Theon ! " He wasn't moving just laying beside her in the snow ... _face down_ ... 

" THEON ! " _He didn't move_.... She started shaking his shoulder but he didn't move ... 

"Theon please we have to go ! " He sat up abruptly covering his face with his hands . He wasn't wearing gloves and frostbites were already starting to form on his fingers... 

"Reek not Theon !" he stuttered out not daring to scream at her .

_No he killed  Myranda  he saved her ...he was Theon !_

_Please don't be Reek ... Reek would take me back to Ramsay ..._

She gently grabbed his hands and moved them away from his face . " It's alright he won't hurt us anymore ... but we have to run Theon please I need your help . " 

She saw something change in his eyes but he didn't respond . Instead he stood up pulling her with him and started to run into the direction of the forest . She followed him hoping that he wouldn't lead her to Ramsay ... 

 

 

* * *

 

_There was no Baratheon soldier left alive .... everyone is dead .... no one to rescue her .....But she didn't have to be rescued !_

 

Theon was silent since they started running but he handed her a dagger that he took from one of the dead solders he raided . She saw him take a sword but he was also carrying a bow and some arrows .

_He would protect her either way ..._

_Ramsay would want her unhurt ... she knew that he would take care of that himself if she was returned to him ..._  

Luckily Ramsay's men were back at Winterfell and if Theon wanted to bring her back to him he would have already done so . 

It was so quiet that Sansa could hear her own heart beat then suddenly it got quicker when she saw two figures walking ahead of them ....

_They didn't look like all the dead soldiers surrounding them ... One of them looked like a knight ... and the other one more like a squire than a knight or soldier ... They seemed strangely familiar ..._

When she looked to the side she found that Theon was gone ... Sansa immediately panicked .. _He left me_ ... she could run but she knew that she wouldn't make it ..

She was at the north side of Winterfell and if she wanted to head south she had to walk around Winterfell and going north wasn't an option _.... She would freeze to death either way ... or Ramsay would be faster and-_

 

Her thoughts suddenly stooped when she noticed that she had walked backwards and bumped into something solid .... 

_It felt like steel armor ..._

_They found me .... They are going to take me back to him ..._

_If I'm fast enough I can stab him ... If he's not wearing chainmail ..._

 

She felt her hood being pulled down reviling her auburn hair ... 

" Lady Sansa ? " _This voice ... she didn't recognise it  ... gravelly and demanding ... The person behind her didn't seam to recognize her .._

_So no one from Winterfell ..._

She felt a hand on her shoulder slowly turning her around ....

 

The first thing she noticed was the burning heart on his chest ... _A Baratheon soldier_ ...

_Stannis Baratheon will save me from the Boltons_ .... that's what she believed ... until Ramsay rode against his army and half his men deserted him .... the other half was slaughtered ...

this one had survived the battle ... _but was he a deserter ? Did he betray his king ? Would he mean harm ?_

"Lady Sansa ?" She couldn't tell if he was angry or just annoyed for she was still staring at the stag in the burning heart on his chest instead of looking at his face ...

"Yes" came her quite reply ... her decision made as she for the first time looked up at him.... straight in his dark blue eyes ...

 

"I'm Stannis Baratheon my Lady"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of Stannis has blue eyes because I couldn't decide if I should write him with Show!Stannis eyes or Book!Stannis eyes so I flipped a coin and blue it was ...   
> Don't worry the rest is Show!Stannis because well Stephen Dillane (need I say more ?)  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter (even though it is a bit different than the last two chapters)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter :) (I know it's short but I had to cut it there)


End file.
